


It's time

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It might be time to cancel that particular reservation





	It's time

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Impregnation
> 
> Set a few years after [“Staking a Claim”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478546)

Cas is staring blankly at his phone, the notification just one word and yet it feels as if it’s taunting him. “Heat” is all it says, a reminder to call the center and confirm his reservation for one of their rooms. He takes in the smells surrounding him, the way his and Dean’s scents entwines and not for the first time he wonders if maybe he should cancel the heat room, should instead spend it with his boyfriend.

He still hasn’t made up his mind - or moved from the bed where he sits still holding the phone in his hand though the screen has gone black long ago - when the door opens and Dean walks through. If his boyfriend’s surprised to see him Cas can’t tell as he just bends to give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting before he’s taking of his shirt and pants to change into something more comfortable.

Cas lets himself enjoy the sight; all that tanned, freckled skin over muscles moving enticingly with every move Dean makes. It’s mouthwatering and suddenly the decision isn’t as daunting as it had seemed before and Cas gets to his feet, leaving the room while Dean is otherwise occupied already making the call to their favorite take out place.

It’s not until they’ve eaten that Cas opens his mouth to breach the subject. Only he finds the words caught in his throat so instead he pulls up the notification to show to Dean. At first Dean looks confused his eyes going from the screen to Cas’ face and back again, but finally it dawns on him a predatory gleam in his eyes though his smile is a bit nervous.

“I would love to, Cas,” is all he says before he has a lapful of eager omega peppering his face with kisses.

~

Cas had always hated his heats. Well, he’d hated having his mind locked behind a cloud of lust where he didn’t have any power over his body; it didn’t matter if he wanted to read a book or sleep or eat his body would be open and leaking, demanding an alpha to breed it and there was fuck all Cas could do about it locked up in his own mind and hoping nobody would take advantage of his weakened state.

But with Dean it was different. For one, there was no part of Cas lucid enough to worry about books or work or anything other than getting his alpha to get his cock inside him and knot him just like he needed. And two, it wasn’t just that his heat addled self needed the relief of an alpha filling an knotting him but more importantly he _wanted_ that; with Dean he wanted everything that potentially came with heat sex.

The alpha in question finally crossed the threshold to their bedroom, carefully cageing Cas in with his body. To show his appreciation for his alpha bending to his will Cas arched, touching as much of Dean’s body as he could with his own.

Taking it as the permission it was meant to be Dean made good use of all that alpha strength he usually kept hidden flipping Cas onto his stomach and promptly burying his face between the omega’s cheeks. At any other time Cas would’ve been embarrassed by the mewl he let out at the feeling of Dean’s tongue on his sensitive skin; as it was he just pushed back against it, trying to get him deeper. All he got was a slap to his right cheek and then Dean pinning his hips to the bed as he swiped his tongue in broad strokes up and down the crack of Cas’ ass.

It wasn’t long before the omega was making high pitched almost pained noises, though, and Dean finally decided to take pity on him, adding a finger to the tongue merrily thrusting in and out of him. Eventually one becomes two, becomes three, becomes four and centuries later they’re replaced by Dean’s glorious cock and Cas would’ve cried in relief if his alpha wasn’t already thrusting as if his life depended on it. From there it’s only a matter of a few too long minutes before Dean isn’t going anywhere, his knot locking them together as he erupts like Old Faithful.  
Cas is fast asleep before he’s done.


End file.
